gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Kill List Competitive
FREEMODE EVENT |name = Kill List Competitive |image = KillListCompetitive-GTAO-Start.png |game = O |for = 2+ GTA Online Protagonists |location = San Andreas |target = Merryweather patrols |reward = $25,000 (first place) |todo = Destroy the Merryweather patrols |fail = You were eliminated from Kill List Competitive Leaving the zone Leaving the vehicle before Kill List Competitive begins Wasted Not enough players to continue with Kill List Competitive The team vehicle was destroyed }} Kill List Competitive washttps://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Kill_List_Competitive#removed a competitive variation of the Kill List Freemode Event, available in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Freemode Events Update. Description The Kill List Competitive mode is a competitive mode where two or more players go head-to-head in destroying the most Merryweather patrols. The objective remains similar to the one-player mode, however rather than destroying Merryweather patrols, players must try to beat the other team. The available vehicles are the Savage, Buzzard Attack Chopper, Hydra, Valkyrie (at least a 2-player team) and Rhino Tank.Vehicles *UW_TMBUZ = BUZZARD *UW_TMHYD = HYDRA *UW_TMRHN = RHINO *UW_TMSAV = SAVAGE *UW_TMVALK = VALKYRIE At least two players are required in at least two separate vehicles for the game mode to start. If the vehicle available is the Valkyrie, at least 2 players on either team are required to utilize the passenger-only weaponry.UW_VALKC = At least two players are required in at least two Valkyrie helicopters to start Kill List Competitive.UW_NOGUN = You need a gunner to take part in Kill List Competitive in a Valkyrie. Players will be entered as two different teams, known as Team 1 and Team 2. The teams are based on the players who are in the same vehicle.UW_DESCCT = Take out the most Merryweather patrols to win. You are on ~a~. Players are limited to a specific "combat zone" area of the map and leaving the area will prompt them to reenter the combat zone before they are eliminated. The team vehicle is locked once the mission begins and players cannot exit the vehicle during the mission. The vehicle cannot be moved or taken off and the weapons are disabled until the mission begins. The vehicle is also significantly stronger than in regular gameplay, although it is not completely indestructible. If a passenger is killed, the mission can still continue if the vehicle has remaining passengers, however the player who died will be eliminated from the mode. Their team can still win if the remaining team-players acquire a higher score than the opposing time, giving all team members, regardless of whether they died or not, the full winning reward. On the other hand, if the driver of the vehicle is killed, the mission will end and the opposing team will win with the full reward. If both teams score 0, a small reward is given. If the teams draw, the reward is halved between each team. The score each team gains is the number of successful kills they acquire against Merryweather operatives. Merryweather will spawn in numerous land and air vehicles, including: *P-996 LAZER *Savage *Buzzard Attack Chopper *Insurgent Pick-Up *Mesa (Merryweather variant) Players cannot start Kill List Competitive if they have an active wanted levelUW_COPSC = Lose the Cops before starting Kill List Competitive., if they are in Passive ModeUW_PASSMD = You can't participate in this event while Passive Mode is enabled., if they have hidden Freemode Events using the Interaction MenuUW_HIDEC = You are unable to take part in Kill List Competitive as you have chosen to hide the event., or if they have not completed the Tutorial of GTA Online''UW_TUTC = You are unable to take part in Kill List Competitive until you have completed the tutorial. This Freemode Event was one of three Freemode Events to be removed from ''Grand Theft Auto Online, removed as part of the After Hours update. The other two are Moving Target and Dead Drop.https://support.rockstargames.com/hc/en-us/articles/360001774587 Kill List Competitive Vehicles Locations The locations remain the same as Kill List, albeit there will be three of the selected vehicle within the area. ;Hydra *Southernmost point of Los Santos International Airport, beside Michael's personal hangar. *Vinewood Sign summit, in the restricted facility at the end of Mount Haan Drive. *Elysian Island, Port of Los Santos. *NOOSE Headquarters parking lot. ;Buzzard Attack Chopper *Western quarter of Galileo Observatory. *Lester's Warehouse, Murrieta Heights. *La Fuente Blanca, Vinewood Hills. *Alta Construction Site, Alta. ;Valkyrie *Vespucci Helipad. *Galilee. *University of San Andreas sports field. *El Gordo Lighthouse, near Cape Catfish. *Stoner Cement Works, Harmony. ;Savage *End of the McKenzie Field runway. *North Point, Paleto Bay. ;Rhino Tank *Palmer-Taylor Power Station western fringe road. *Redwood Lights Track *Terminal, Port of Los Santos. Instructional Messages is available. Enter one of the vehicles and destroy the Merryweather patrols for $25,000 and RP.}} to start Kill List Competitive.}} Soundtrack The soundtrack that plays during Kill List Competitive is called "Univ" and was added as part of the Freemode Events Update. It plays only during Kill List and Kill List Competitive. Gallery KillListCompetitive-GTAO-AboutToStart.png|'Kill List Competitive' is about to start. KillListCompetitive-GTAO-Available.png|'Kill List Competitive' is available. KillListCompetitive-GTAO-DestroyMerryweatherPatrols.png|Destroy the Merryweather patrols. KillListCompetitive-GTAO-EnterVehicle.png|Enter the vehicle. KillListCompetitive-GTAO-Valkyrie.png|A Valkyrie in Kill List Competitive. KillListCompetitive-GTAO-Winner.png|Winner. Tips :See Also: Kill List *It is generally best to obtain the first kill by understanding where enemies spawn first, particularly in the case with the Rhino Tank. *Occupying all seats of the vehicle not only give the team more firepower, but also increase the chance of success even if a player is knocked out, so long as the pilot/driver themselves isn't killed. References Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Freemode Events Category:Missions in Freemode Events Update Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online